


Ghosts of Another Christmas

by AuthorLoremIpsum



Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Halfa Trio, Holidays, Time Travel, Ultimate Enemy timeline, feel good fic, implied major character death, not actually an au just looking at the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum
Summary: Danny is feeling remarkably festive this holiday season, buying gifts for ghosts all over the Ghost Zone to try and make some alliances.One gift for a certain clock-themed ghost gets him more than he bargained for, a glimpse into another timeline where things went a little bit differently, and Amity Park ended up with three halfas instead of just one.A fake feel-good kind of episode exploring the Halfa Trio au and the power of friendship.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doppelgänger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410142) by [CrzyFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun). 



> Inspired by Doppelganger by CrzyFun but ALSO by [ The Into the Spiderverse Au by NastyBurger on Tumblr](https://authorloremipsum.tumblr.com/post/621692114093342720/nastyburger-its-a-dp-spiderverse-au-more-about)

###  **Opening Scene**

A store, decorated with Christmas Decorations and obnoxious jingly music.

Jazz, off screen: I’m really glad to see you getting into the spirit this year Danny.

Danny and Jasmine walk through the aisles, Danny is clearly looking for something, and already has two bags on his arm.

Danny: Well, I mean, ghosts have a truce, so, I thought I’d try to make some more friends while it was safe to!

Camera looks down from a shell overhead as they pass, Danny glances up and reaches for something just past the camera.

Jazz: I, suppose that makes sense. But you should make sure you don’t forget your friends and family this Christmas.

Danny, examining the boxy looking thing: Sam doesn’t celebrate Christmas, Jazz. And Tucker will forgive me for being a Scrooge, for a while at least.

Jazz, leaning over to look at the thing in his hands: Uh, are you sure you want to buy that? It’s so… 

Danny: Tacky? Cheesy? Silly? And that makes it perfect.

Camera pans to show us that it’s a clock designed to look like it’s made of ghosts and ectoplasm. It’s so cheesy.

Jazz: Perfect? For who? Mom and Dad? They’ll probably try to blast it the second it goes off!

Danny: No no, not for them, for someone else.

He grins at his reflection in the clock face.

Danny: Someone who probably doesn’t get to celebrate Christmas all that often.

View changes to show looking out from the inside of the clock face at Danny and Jazz.

Clockwork stands back, his staff in hand. He frowns slightly, scanning the screen, before smiling and shaking his head softly.

Clockwork: Oh Daniel, you’ve grown so much haven’t you? I suppose I ought to get ready for you to arrive.

He turns to examine his lair, very undecorated and normal looking, for Clockwork. With a THUMP of his staff on the ground and a flash of teal light, a single tiny christmas tree appears near the viewing portal.

Clockwork smiles, as if proud.

Clockwork: Perfect, all decorated. Now, a gift for the boy will be simple.

He holds his hand to the viewing window and it changes to show three silhouettes, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. But they turn and all three have glowing eyes.

Clockwork: I think he’ll enjoy that timeline.

###  **Scene 1**

-opening theme-

Ghost Zone, Christmas Eve.

Danny, carrying a bag over his shoulder, zooms through the ghost zone.

He flies past Skulker and Ember, who’ve built a giant metal tree and decorated it. Ember stands on Skulker’s shoulders and is leaning up to put the star on. It clicks into place, flashes, and bursts into flame.

She hops down and high-fives Skulker with a grin.

Danny: Merry Christmas you guys!

Skulker: HAH! Merry Christmas Whelp!

Ember: And Happy Holidays!

Danny smiles and zooms off.

Until he almost gets hit by Johnny 13 and Kitty, who both laugh as they zoom off, carrying a bag of their own gifts and wearing matching santa hats.

Danny, in a Boston Accent: Ay! I’m Flyin’ here! Haha!

Off he goes again, dodging floating doors and an angry octopus, then a snowball.

Below, Youngblood and Poindexter are standing on a snowy plateau.

Youngblood: Hey Danny! Come play with us!

Danny: No can do, places to be! But here-

He tosses a zombified teddy bear over to them, and then a book, Youngblood looks ecstatic with his new bear and Poindexter grins at the book.

Danny: Merry Christmas! 

Eventually, he flies up to Clockwork’s tower.

He pauses, waiting for the building to reassemble itself before landing at the door and knocking.

On the second knock, it’s pulled open from under him and Clockwork stands there, shaking his head with a smile.

Clockwork: You flew all this way to see me tonight, why?

Danny: Like you don’t already know. [He presents the gift] Merry Christmas Clockwork, thanks for everything.

Clockwork takes the gift, looking thoughtful. Then he motions for Danny to come inside.

Clockwork: Come, I’ve a gift for you as well.

Danny: Oh?

###  **Scene 2**

Clockwork’s lair, a hallway.

Danny walks along after Clockwork, hands behind his back, looking at all the clocks on the walls.

Danny: let me guess, you’re going to give me a glimpse into the future to help present some other disaster. As a treat.

Clockwork: The opposite actually.

Clockwork stops, opening the gift and taking the clock Danny bought. He places it on a shelf among many, many others of all different styles.

Danny: Whoah… H-had I known you had so many, I’d have brought a different gift.

Clockwork: Don’t worry Daniel, I appreciate the gift. There are few who think to thank Father Time at Christmas, and you are one of them. So thank you. 

Danny, blushing and waving his hand: Aw shucks, you’re welcome. Still, what do you want to show me?

Clockwork smiles smugly: How would you like to see an alternate dimension?

Danny: GASP! Really?

They move into the lair and two armchairs materialize in front of the viewing mirror. Danny drops and sits cross-legged in one while Clockwork reclines in the other.

He waves his staff at the mirror and it shifts to the Fenton lab.

###  **Scene 3**

Fenton Lab, flashback. 

Danny is pulling on his jumpsuit in front of a closet.

Danny’s VO: So, what exactly is the difference?

Clockwork’s VO: Patience Daniel, you’ll see very quickly.

Danny, zipping up the suit, clearly a little nervous: Okay, okay! Nothing is going to happen, you guys will see.

Sam: Okay y’know what? [putting a hand on his shoulder] You’re freaking out, so I’m going to come with you.

Danny: What??

Tucker: Yeah, count me in! If you’re going into a potentially explosive machine, I want to be there with you. Moral support!

Danny, shocked: I well, thanks guys. But! Safety first in that case. Here, I had my parents make these-

He reaches into the closet and pulls out two jumpsuits.

Tucker laughs and Sam rubs her eyes, looking both annoyed and like she’s trying not to laugh.

Cut to their boots moving in front of the portal. Sam is wearing a dusty red jumpsuit with black boots and a black skirt, while Tucker is wearing a faded orange one with a gadget belt, black boots, and red goggles like Maddie’s

Danny: Any last words guys?

Sam: Yeah. Bring it on?

Tucker: These goggles are SO cool!

Danny, exhaling: Good talk.

He moves forward into the deactivated portal, Sam behind him and Tucker looking around with the goggles.

Camera moves out into the lab to watch them disappear inside.

Danny’s VO: Wait all three of us went in!?

Clockwork’s VO: Precisely. So you know what happens when that button is pressed.

On cue, Tucker puts his hand on the wall over the ON button. All three freeze and share a look as a loud whine picks up.

We watch as a bright green flash fills the portal from the inside out and three shapes shoot out, slamming into the wall.

Danny’s VO: All three of us became half ghost.

Danny picks himself up, holding his head, and looks over to Sam who’s doing the same. Tucker sits up, head wobbling, goggles crooked. 

Their colors have changed, blacks became white, red became green, orange became electric blue. And all three have glowing green eyes and a ghostly aura.

Danny’s VO: Is, is this still possible?

The trio start to panic appropriately.

Clockwork’s VO: No, unfortunately. You have my word that if you tried this again in your world-

Cut to the two of them chilling in the lair, Danny downcast as Clockwork lectures him.

Clockwork: There would be _disastrous_ consequences.

Danny: Right, okay, no ghostifying my friends… Got it.

Fade to black.

###  **Scene 4**

Casper High Cafeteria.

Zoom down on a banner that reads _“Ultra Recyclo Veggie Lunch Menu”._

Sam’s VO: ...And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down. 

Tucker’s VO: WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_?! 

Danny’s VO: Hey I remember this!

Show Danny, Tucker, and Sam all sitting at a table with Grass On A Bun. They’re talking but we can’t hear them.

Danny’s VO: This is just before the Lunch Lady attacked the first time, we got the thermos working that day!

Suddenly Danny stiffens, his ghost sense activating. At the same time, Tucker shivers with electricity and Sam sneezes dramatically.

They share a look.

Danny: Guys, we’ve got a problem.

Dash: FENTON!

Tucker: Make that two problems, here comes Dash! Quick-

The trio rock-paper-scissors, Tucker loses with scissors to two rocks. He sighs heavily and gets up, running off as Sam and Danny stand to face Dash, who’s carrying a plate of mud.

Dash, angry: I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of _your_ girlfriend! 

Danny: She's not my girlfriend!

Sam: I'm not his girlfriend!

Dash: These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud_?! 

Sam: Actually, it's topsoil...

Dash tosses Danny at the table. 

Dash Whatever! 

Danny lands on the bench. Dash walks over and shoves the plate of mud towards Danny's face. 

Dash: Eat it. _All_ of it.

Danny pushes against the table as his ghost sense goes off again. He glances desperately up at Sam who sighs in frustration. She snatches the plate and holds it up.

Sam: FOOD FIGHT!

Sam hurls the pie at Dash who stumbles back, allowing Danny to escape.

As chaos unfolds, we cut to Tucker.

###  **Scene 5**

Casper High kitchens.

Tucker pauses outside the door, sniffing a few times and looking away as if pulled by something.

Tucker: Wait that’s, ribs! New york strip! 

He’s hit with another zap and shakes it off.

Tucker: Focus Foley! Ghosts take priority!

He turns into the kitchen and we see the Lunch Lady looking around in confusion.

Tucker: Huh. She looks like grandma. Excuse me ma’am, are you looking for the bingo hall?

Lunch Lady: Oh hello dear. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu? 

Tucker, irritably: Yeah, yeah they did.

Lunch Lady, growing angry: WHO!? WHO CHANGED THE MENU!? The Menu has been the same for FIFTY YEARS!

Tucker shouts in surprise, transforming quickly as he rolls out of the way of a set of launched dishes.

Tucker, staggering back: Hey hey easy lady! It’s not permanent, not if I have anything to say about it.

Lunch Lady, calming down, surprised: What?

Tucker, floating up to meet her: My friend convinced the school board to try a new menu for the week, to make everyone realize how important vegetables are or. Something.

Lunch Lady, thoughtful: Well, vegetables _are_ very important in a balanced diet, and children need their vitamins.

Tucker: Exactly! [he puts an arm around her shoulder] So, don’t you worry your hair-netted head a bit! In a week, meatloaf will be back on the menu, you have my word. I shall avenge the meat!

Lunch Lady: Oh thank you child.

Lunch Lady moves out of his arm and pecks Tucker’s cheek, making him cringe. 

Lunch Lady: Well, I best get home then. Eat your greens young man!

Tucker watches, mildly puzzled, as she floats through a wall. When he lands, Sam and Danny run in, covered with grass, mud, and bread.

Danny: Where’s the ghost!?

Sam: Tuck are you okay??

Tucker: What? Oh I’m fine! Great even! Turns out _your_ menu enraged her!

Sam: Did you tell her it was me!? Did you get me haunted!?

Tucker: No, I just told her the truth that the menu wouldn’t stay like this.

The audio cuts as the two continue angrily bickering, Danny looks Tired.

Danny’s VO: I guess some things never change, even with ghost powers. I’m surprised we didn’t have to fight her.

###  **Scene 6**

Clockwork’s VO: Don’t be fooled, not every ghost could be reasoned with. Many were still, violently inclined.

As he says this, a picture of Danny in ghost Jail with Tucker appears, followed by Tucker and Sam tag-teaming Spectra.

Camera cutting to Clockwork: Though, just as you had Frostbite as your teacher, so too did Samantha and Tucker find teachers...

Footage shows clips of Undergrowth attacking and growing in Amity.

Danny’s VO: Undergrowth! That overgrown lettuce possessed Sam!

Clockwork’s VO: Not quite, watch.

Danny and Tucker struggle in thorny, ectoplasmic vines. Sam steps back in fear as the vines approach her.

Undergrowth: Don’t you see Mourner? You and I are the same! Together, we can reclaim this world! A Garden paradise!

Sam, struggling as the vines close in: No! No this isn’t what I wanted! [she’s completely surrounded]

Undergrowth: Relax child, soon you’ll- huh?

He moves back in surprise as the vines begin to unwrap and flower. 

Undergrowth: What the- NO!

Sam steps up onto the plants, eyes glowing green and vine-like markings running down her cheeks. 

Sam: I said, _no._ Amity is my home, and I’m not letting _you_ turn it into a jungle!

She puts her hands to the ground and roots spring up all around Undergrowth, slashing at him and tearing at him until he’s nothing but a tiny sprout.

Undergrowth, voice squeaky as he’s a tiny sprout: How dare you! This was supposed to be my triumph! ACK!

Sam scoops him up out of the dirt with gentle hands and puts him in a flower pot. She picks him up.

Sam: How about this, you teach me how to control _that_ and I don’t turn you into ectoplasmic compost?

Undergrowth, trembling: Y-yes powerful gardener, I relent.

Danny’s VO: whoah, that was…

He sits up in his seat, eyes sparkling.

Danny: THAT WAS SO COOL! What about Tucker?

He looks up in surprise as Technus’ laughter fills the air.

The screen shows Tucker and Technus facing off, but Technus stops laughing, his machinery not responding.

Technus: What? Aw come on! This stupid thing! Why won’t it respond?

Tucker, clearly focusing, arms outstretched and sparking: You, really need to, upgrade your firewall! I, hacked right in!

He raises a hand and the robot responds, raising a fist, Technus panics. Tucker slams it down and splats Technus into the concrete.

He reforms but he’s staring at Tucker in shock, and then in excitement.

Technus: At last! I’ve finally found a spirit worthy of becoming my apprentice! Come young Ghouly, I have so much to teach you!

Tucker: Wh- teach me? What do you mean? That I could, do stuff like that?

He gestures to Technus’ current scheme, which is mostly a giant robot and some smaller robots chasing a screaming man.

Technus, nodding excitedly: Exactly! Come, we’ve much to discuss!

Tucker grins in excitement and flies off after him into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Scene 7**

Clockwork’s lair.

There’s the sound of an explosion and Clockwork chuckles in his seat. Meanwhile Danny looks somber and deep in thought.

Clockwork raises a hand to pause what they’re watching.

Clockwork: Something is wrong.

Danny: I, no nothing’s wrong! This is great! I’m, really grateful.

Clockwork: But?

Danny: But… I keep thinking about that bad future, the one where I turn evil… And, if all three of us are heroes here- [he gestures to the freeze frame of the trio running from Skulker] I guess that means all three of us turn evil.

Clockwork is silent for a moment before standing, raising his staff to the view, making it fast forward.

Clockwork: While you’re not wrong, that event is exceptionally rare.

We’re shown what’s on the screen, a series of images of Vlad’s various schemes to get at Danny, with Sam and Tucker alternately coming in to help save the day.

Clockwork’s VO: First and foremost, it wasn’t the CAT test that was the catalyst, but Vlad. Time and time again he saw that your friends were one of the key obstacles between him and his obsession with your family.

Vlad in his lab, bandaging his arm, looking like he’s slightly smoking. He moves over to a table and begins to look over the papers.

Clockwork’s VO: So he began to study them, looking for a weakness, something he could exploit.

Footage of the trio out getting ice cream, Vlad watching invisibly from a distance.

Clockwork’s VO: He watched you bicker, watched you argue and fight, but even in your darkest moments, the three of you stuck together. You were a team, a family, united by the things that brought you together, ghosts.

Sam and Tucker argue angrily until both of their ghost senses go off and the Lunch Lady appears in a whirlwind of ice cream. She gets triple sucker punched by the ghostly trio.

Clockwork, lowering his hand: So he decided to strike where it would really hurt.

Three scenes flash on the screen, The Fentons, the Mansons, and the Foleys each receiving a letter and looking confused and concerned.

Clockwork, turning to Danny: He talked to your parents,  _ all _ of your parents.

###  **Scene 8**

The Nasty Burger, evening.

The families stand in an awkward ring, Vlad at the head.

Vlad, somber: thank you all for coming. I realize you’re busy and not all of us get along-

Mrs. Manson shoots a glare at Jack and Maddie.

Vlad: But I know all of you care dearly about your children, which is why it saddens me that I have to do this.

Maddie: Cut to the chase Vlad, why’d you call us all here? Are the kids okay?

Vlad, somber: I’m afraid not. And they haven’t been okay for a long time.

Clockwork’s VO, covering Vlad: He told them everything, how you became half ghost, how you’d been fighting ghosts ever since. He expected them to take it out on the three of you.

Vlad smiles smugly as he finishes, only to startle as the Mansons step forward. They begin shouting at the Fentons, who argue back and stand their ground. The Foley parents look out of their depth and try, fruitlessly, to calm things down.

Mrs. Manson: This is YOUR FAULT! You ruined our daughter!

Jack: Ruined? 

Maddie: We had no idea this even happened!

Mrs. Manson: You wanted to dissect them! You murderers!

Maddie: Had we known they were the children, we’d never have hurt them!

Mr. Foley: Hey hey now, I-I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this-

Mrs. Manson: Your son is dead! My daughter is dead! They’re all DEAD!

Vlad: Er, technically half dead.

Mr. & Mrs. Manson: SHUT UP!

Mrs. Manson, jabbing a finger into Maddie’s chest: So help me if you can’t  _ fix _ this and turn her back to normal, we’ll sue you so hard the only ghosts you’ll be seeing are in your bank account!

Maddie, growing angry: Well I-

Vlad watches the whole exchange, puzzled, until his ghost sense goes off.

He looks to the back where a spirit slips into the back kitchen of the Nasty Burger. Curious and a little angry, he glances at the scene and creeps over, phasing through the door.

Clockwork’s VO: Unfortunately, Vlad wasn’t the only ghost at the scene.

He gasps in shock, watching Bertrand and Spectra fix an explosive to the condiment vat before fleeing.

Clockwork’s VO: In some timelines, it’s Spectra. Sometimes it’s an evil clone. Sometimes it’s a vengeful Freakshow.

Vlad runs back into the main room, trying and failing to warn them over the argument. There’s a moment of silence as he hears a beep, looking back in terror.

Clockwork’s VO: In those timelines, Vlad is the only survivor.

Zoom out to watch as the Nasty Burger explodes in a fireball. Vlad is on his knees in the center, intangible and shaking. He looks up in horror, looking around and clutching his chest.

###  **Scene 9**

Clockwork, chipper: On the bright side, this encourages him to finally get therapy!

Danny, clearly somber: Yeah that’s a bright side.

Camera changes to Vlad’s mansion, with a moving truck outside.

Clockwork’s VO: It  _ was. _ Because when you finally went to stay with him, most of his issues had been, somewhat addressed.

Vlad helping Danny set down some boxes, they’re actually talking.

Clockwork’s VO: Not only that, but you were never alone.

Sam and Tucker come in from off screen, carrying bags. They’re not happy but they perk up when Danny runs over to hug them. Big sweet group hug.

Vlad smiles sadly in the background.

Clockwork’s VO: It wasn’t easy, but the three of you held on with all you could, you pulled through together.

The trio sit in the garden at night, watching the stars. Sam leans on Tucker’s shoulder, sighing. Danny does the same. Tucker puts his arms around both of them.

Clockwork’s VO: there was no real need for the whole, ripping-out-of-ghosts thing.

Sam picks up the ghostly clawed gauntlets and slams them onto the ground, shouting at Vlad in anger and pointing a finger at him. He raises his hands defensively.

Sam: Are you CRAZY!? You want us to willingly leave ourselves at your mercy while you rip our spirits out and turn them into emotionless husks!? I don’t think so!

Vlad: Now Samantha-

Sam: Don’t call me that! Don’t get me wrong I’m  _ miserable  _ and  _ upset _ at everything I’ve lost, but I’m not going to let you take away everything the three of us have left just because we’re a little  _ depressed _ .

Sam, grabbing his lapels and yanking him down: If you so much as lay a claw on Danny, or Tucker, I’ll personally use those things to make sure Plasmius never shows his face again. Capiche?

Vlad, stunned: I- uh- c-capish?

Sam lets go of him and storms off, clearly still angry. Vlad swallows hard, leaning back on a counter.

Clockwork’s VO: At least, Sam was wise enough to stop it.

Time forward, using clocks or whatever to show time passing, to the trio sparring in a tricked out gym while Vlad keeps an eye on them.

Clockwork’s VO: together you found more constructive outlets for your anger and hurt, training into even more skilled heroes. And, well-

Cut to future Amity, where the trio’s silhouettes are sitting on a glowing tower. They wave as Future-Valerie flies by on her hoverboard.

Clockwork’s VO: I suppose you deserve a glimpse of how that goes.

The image blinks out like a TV shutting down.

###  **Scene 10**

Clockwork’s lair, Danny still in the armchair.

Danny: So, what’s the catch?

Clockwork: Catch? I don’t know what you mean Daniel.

Danny: Y’know, the catch! You had to show me this timeline to prevent me from doing something to Tucker that makes him Evil, o-or to make me sympathize with Vlad! [He gestures wildly with his hands, getting to his feet]

Clockwork, leaning on his staff: No catch this time Danny, I simply wanted to repay your generous gift. I wanted to show you that the life you lead is not always a tragedy waiting to strike.

Danny, relaxing: I thought you weren’t supposed to  _ show  _ me anything.

Clockwork: I wasn’t. But you are my responsibility now, and as your almost-mentor, I wanted to reassure you. Now-

He gestures and a clock materializes near Danny, showing it’s almost midnight.

Clockwork: It’s almost Christmas and if I recall, you’re missing gifts for a few important people.

Danny, gasping: You’re right! I didn’t get anything at all for Tucker and Sam! How could I forget…

Clockwork: You’ve had a lot on your mind. [He puts a hand on Danny’s shoulder] Keep your friends close, Daniel.

Danny: And my enemies closer?

Clockwork: No no, just your friends. They are your strongest allies, your secret weapon, and they love you.

Danny: Ick. I  _ get _ it haha, I better get going then if I want to hit a store before they close. [he drifts up] And Clockwork? Thanks. This was really, really cool. See you, and merry Christmas!

Clockwork waves as Danny flies off, then leans on his staff.

???(Dark Danny): Just had to rub it in, didn’t you?

Clockwork turns to the Fenton Thermos that’s rolling along the ground towards him.

Clockwork: Actually, it had nothing to do with you. I simply wanted to give him a good reason to be hopeful.

Clockwork picks up the Thermos, unfazed as it jerks in his hand.

Clockwork: If you behave yourself, I’ll let you see the timeline you left behind.

??? (Dark Danny): Bite me old man.

Clockwork: Very well, back in the box with you.

He moved over to a chest in an alcove, placing the thermos inside. When the lid of the box shuts, we change to Danny flying over Amity.

###  **Scene 11**

Amity Novelty Store.

A tired cashier slides a metal shutter down over the door and yawns.

Cashier: I’m never working Christmas Eve again.

They turn and jump with a shriek, finding Phantom standing there with stuff in his arms.

Danny: Hi!! I’m really sorry to bother you, I know you just closed, but I was so busy I completely forgot a few gifts!

The cashier blinks, and at first they look really tired, but they soften into a smile. 

Cashier: Hey, yeah come on, I’ll hook you up. You’re much better than the other ghosts who’ve been stealing my stuff.

Danny puts his stuff up and looks to one side.

Danny: What, like that guy?

Pan to show a blob ghost stealing some chocolate, who Danny easily zaps. He and the Cashier share a giggle.

And Danny flies off with two gift wrapped packages.

###  **Scene 12**

Sam’s room, 2 am.

Sam is asleep in bed, and we see the window silently slide open. An invisible Danny creeps in, moving over with the grace of a newborn giraffe and placing a small black and pale blue package on her bedside table with a letter tucked under it.

He pauses and gives Sam a fond smile before flying off.

Tucker’s room, 2:15 am.

Tucker is asleep in his bed, though clearly he was in the middle of something as he slept, a tool and PDA in his hands, glasses still on his face.

An invisible person, Danny, takes the glasses and the tools, gently moving Tucker into a normal sleeping position. He doesn’t wake.

Danny then puts a red and green gift down with another letter beneath it.

Danny gives another fond smile as he hops out the window and flies off. 

Camera remains looking out the window as the sun rises over Amity. 

Birds start chirping, somewhere bells are jingling, and Tucker sits up with a yawn, scratching his head and looking slightly confused. He slaps around on his bedside table for his glasses and pauses when touching the gift.

He puts on his glasses and squints at it, pulling off the letter. 

He flips it open, at first reading suspiciously, but his expression softening and brows raising. He smiles eventually and picks up the box, opening and holding up a PDA ornament.

Tucker flicks a switch and the screen lights up, making him chuckle.

Tucker: Danny you’re such a sap sometimes.

Sam’s room, morning.

We see her hand pick up the boxy package and letter with a frown of confusion.

She reads the letter with a skeptical look but her expression softens too and she grins, taking off the lid of the box to pull out a skull shaped candle.

Sam: Aw Danny… It’s so cute!

She startles as her phone rings, leaning over to pick it up.

Sam: Sam Manson speaking, who is this?

Tucker, sliding in to take up half the screen with his pov: It’s Tucker! Did you get a gift mysteriously left in your room last night?

Sam: One with a super sappy letter under it? Yes, yes I did.

Tucker: I think we should run over to Danny’s and give him our gifts before he turns back into Scrooge.

Sam: For once, I agree with you. Meet you there!

They hang up and jump out of bed, blankets covering the screen as it transitions to a snowy morning on the Fenton’s street.

###  **Scene 13**

Tucker carefully makes his way down the road, a small box in one hand. He starts to slip, feet flailing under him until a black-mittened hand catches his hood.

The hand pulls him back and we see Sam giggling.

Sam: Slow down Tuck! It’s Christmas all day, and I’ve still got another two days of Hanukkah left. We’ve got plenty of time!

Tucker, as they start walking: Sure but what if Mrs. Fenton already brought the turkey to life? He might have gone back to being a grump!

Sam: I dunno, he was pretty festive last time we talked… 

They hop up the steps to Fentonworks and knock on the door a few times. Distantly, they hear a crash and both cringe.

Sam: Then again, maybe you’re right… Maybe we should-

She stops short as Danny opens the door.

They look him head to toe, Santa hat, red sweater, and green striped slippers.

Danny, grinning excitedly: Happy Holidays guys!

Tucker blinks in confusion and grins too, laughing. Sam lets out a sigh of relief. Danny puts his hands on his hips, chest puffed proudly.

Sam: Danny you’re such a dork.

Danny: What can I say? I guess I’ve really gotten into the Christmas Spirit! 

He wiggles his fingers and flashes his eyes for effect, making Tucker giggle some more. Sam shakes her head again.

Sam: But for real Danny, those gifts were super sweet! Especially the letters!

Tucker: Yeah I didn’t know you were so poetic! If only you wrote this well for Mr. Lancer’s class.

Danny, sheepish: Aw come on guys, it was nothing. I-

He pauses as they both hold out their gifts to him. He takes them quietly, looking up at them.

Tucker: Merry Christmas, Danny.

Sam:  _ And _ Happy Hanukkah. 

For a moment he’s quiet, then he sets the boxes aside and flings himself into a hug with his friends.

They shout in surprise and slip off the icy step and-!

They don’t fall, because Danny’s holding them in a midair hug. They lower down and settle onto the concrete, Danny still hugging them.

Danny: You guys are the best friends I could’ve ever asked for. Thank you for everything!

Behind his back, Sam and Tucker share a look, smile, and hug their friend.

Camera slowly zooms out as it starts to gently snow, cheerful music swelling slightly.

-roll credits-

Polished concept art of the Trio: 

**Author's Note:**

> This episode is completely self indulgent but I wanted to try a few things.  
> 1\. How would one explore an AU in the context of canon?  
> 2\. What would happen in The Ultimate Enemy if Sam and Tucker were halfas as well?  
> 3\. Why are there no low-stakes Fun episodes???? 
> 
> so here we are lol


End file.
